


you'll never catch us (so just let me be)

by howlling



Series: Destruction 'Verse [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Jessika Pava is Amazing and I Love Her, Knight of Ren AU, Multi, The Crew of Rogue One Get Winter Soldiered, but there is SPYING happening thats exciting right, takes place within chapter six again, the rest of Rogue One mentioned but they dont play a huge part in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlling/pseuds/howlling
Summary: Because how exactlydidJyn get a hold of Kylo's saber?takes place during chapter 6 ofthis is not your destruction





	you'll never catch us (so just let me be)

**Author's Note:**

> for that lovely person who messaged me on tumblr "okay but how did jyn get kylos lightsaber tho????"  
> which is an excellent question and prompted this nonsense :)

Cassian knows that Jyn leaves them sometimes at night, escaping the medical ward they've been locked away in. He can never sleep when she does, her absence automatically wakes him. When she goes, he goes with her - even if his body remains in the room. They refuse to be separated. 

They've only been conscious and clear minded a few days, but already she's chafing against the sensation of confinement. The challenge of getting past the guards is far too easy for someone like her, with her past, with her training. She can think of at least twelve ways out, and that's just off the top of her head. Normally, Jyn would just make them forget that they had seen her come and go, a gentle use of Force, but Cassian fears that Luke would notice the tampering. 

It seems to all come back to Luke somehow. Their savior and their captor both. 

At least half of the plans Jyn makes must be discarded in consideration of the Jedi Master’s sensibilities or his Force abilities. Caution says that there's no need to irritate the one person that could have a hope of standing against them. For now, anyway. 

Cassian chides at her from inside her thoughts and she relents just a bit. _Perhaps_ her assessment of the man is unfair. They all know that Luke and Leia will not be able to keep them hidden away in Medical forever. 

They really should employ more Force Resistant individuals if they planned on having any hope of restraining them. Jyn remembers Hux and his sharp, slick mind - unpinnable. Since mentally plying the guards is out, the air vents work just as well.

Clothing had been an issue the first time Jyn left the rooms to scout out the base. Dressed up in First Order blacks would make her stick out like a sore thumb in a Resistance base, but she’s been back and forth enough since then to piece together an outfit that lets her fit right in. Clothed in forgotten bits of laundry or something from the Lost and Found, she looks just like any other member. Everyone is a bit patchwork and dirty in the Resistance, after all. 

Jyn can’t quite use the Force to make herself unseen like Cassian can, wrapping the shadows around him, but she draws on his technique enough to make herself unremarkable so that eyes slide right over her. He watches through her gaze and takes note; exits, droids, emergency personnel, unable to turn the Spy in him off. 

Jyn has a face and a gravitas to her enough that she can be noticed - when she wants to be. Cassian has gradually encouraged limited contact, finding people and working them for information that they don’t even realizing they’re giving up. 

**

Her first attempt is successful, an analyst whining about having to eat sourfry _again_. Jyn groans in commiseration and soon they are deep in discussion about the First Order attacking supply lines and limiting food selection on Resistance bases throughout the galaxy. Cassian’s pride feels like spring after a long winter. 

Her second is not. 

It ends with accusations of First Order moles and Jyn scrambling back to the room before blaster bolts are loosed. Luke comes by and watches them with oddly curious eyes for a while but finds no further evidence. Jyn lies low and does not leave the room she and the rest of them are being held in for a few weeks, even as the walls begin to grate at her nerves. She can't sleep, so she and Cassian stay up late into the night discussing techniques and explaining how to better implement them. 

Jyn isn't an amateur, she knows how to work a contact, how to deal with steely eyed smugglers and gun clutching mercenaries. But spying is a whole different set of rules from networking for a job. She’ll never be the finely honed blade that Cassian is - she's a blunt weapon and they both know it. But she's not alone, he’s quick to remind her, he will be with her every step of the way. She heads back out with Cassian’s guidance nestled inside her skull. 

**

Jyn hangs around in the common areas her next few outings, just light chatting, testing the waters. She eyes a group of scruffy looking fellows that are just her sort of rough and tumble and makes a move. 

They’re mostly soldiers with the telltale eyeing of exits and a slouch that doesn't completely hide how they could be on their feet in an instant, if they needed to. They remind Jyn of Saw in that world weary sort of way, they remind her of herself. 

The units get cycled through the various bases often enough that it's low risk enough if things go bad, they won't be around long enough to cause Jyn and her boys too much trouble. Some of the soldiers are original Rebels even, grizzled and wary, but none that recognize Jyn. These men Jyn doesn't bother with more than a respectful nod. The younger beings, though, are just who she is looking for. 

The Resistance apparently hasn't seen any real action for nearly two months, leaving T’eo, Erus and Arrti listless enough to be talkative. Or at least, T’eo is, making up for the others lack of communication with chatter. They're a small unit attached to SpecOps comprised of a human female, a tall male twi'lek and a surly looking zabrak, the youngest of them not more than twenty. 

They're bored enough that, in between lounging around giving her blaster tips or T’eo bullying them into a card game because she _hasn't been called out for weeks, Force above,_ they make themselves easy marks. There’s enough idle gossip for Jyn to put together a picture of the situation, especially after she’s bought them a drink or two. 

Connecting her intel together, she gathers that the First Order has backed off on their all out aggression. They seem to have focused their attention on crippling or at the very least, _annoying_ the Resistance, but they're going about it quietly for now. No doubt gearing up for a greater conflict in the future. 

_The First Order is struggling without us_ , Jyn thinks, _But they won’t for much longer._ Cassian’s agreement echoes through her, deep in her bones. This is truth.

** 

Jyn has a single steady contact, a friendly pilot - “Call me Jess.” and a flash of teeth and dark, mischievous eyes - who had taken Jyn aside on an early excursion outside their glorified cell, and gave her a lowdown of the base and who to watch out for. 

“The Resistance is a pretty diverse group of beings, but we of the non male persuasion have to stick together.” Jess says with a wink, and Jyn is grateful. Jyn can handle herself just fine, but she knows the value of boots on the ground and takes in Jess’ advice. 

If she can manage it, Jyn always makes an effort to talk with Jess, even if she doesn't get any pertinent information from it. Cassian doesn't say anything about wasted efforts, he can feel Jyn’s relief at speaking with another woman and has no desire to undermine any friendship Jyn tries to cultivate. Plus, he appreciates that Jess finds Jyn’s initial clumsy attempts at companionship nearly as endearing as he does 

**

It's out of desire to see Jess and feeling closed in and trapped that motivated Jyn’s escape from the room this particular night. They've been in Medical for a few weeks and her patience is wearing thin, even with Kylo back with them again. With his leg still healing, it will be some time before they can be released. _If they ever are released,_ Jyn thinks pessimistically. 

She stands, restlessness jittering through her, telling her to run, telling her to get herself and the others out. Out, out, _out_. Cassian is roused by the feeling of something like claustrophobia, like the clang of metal and darkness. 

“Jyn?” he murmurs and she twitches toward him, but doesn't move to lie back down. His thoughts reach out to her even as he lies supine on the bed, thin sheets tangled around his legs. She returns the gesture, intertwining their minds, and he relaxes a little. The Force hums pleasantly between them. They both know she isn't staying. But they both know that she's coming back. 

Baze watches her leave without a word. He’s on guard duty for the next few hours tonight. Cassian would take over since he’s awake as well, but he would be too distracted and they both know it. 

She makes her way through the surprisingly durable duct system and drops down in a nondescript hallway on Force-quiet feet. Only one person is around to look up and see. Jyn darts forward and a few gentle words and the press of Suggestion eliminate the problem. She sneaks quickly to the little storage room she’d sliced into that stores the extra clothes and weapons she’d tucked away. 

Fully dressed and modestly armed makes her feel more like herself, more like a _person_ , and her mind settles, Cassian’s thoughts snug against hers. 

Today, she intentionally runs into Jess. The pilot feels like green things and rushing water in the Force and Jyn is familiar enough with her now that it's not so difficult to locate her in the base. 

“Erso!” Jess greets when she looks up and spots Jyn. Erso was the name Jyn gave when prompted and so far Jess hasn't asked for any other one. Jyn waves in response and grins. Jess says a few more words to her companions and jogs over. 

“Hey, haven't seen you around lately, were you on assignment?”

“Nah,” Jyn replies with a shrug, “My team and I are confined to base.”

Jess gives her an appropriately sympathetic facial expression and gently bestows a commiserating pat on the shoulder. Jyn rolls her eyes. Jess doesn't ask for more details though, so she relaxes. Lots of teams have been grounded so it's not an usual fate, if just a boring one. 

“You eaten, yet?” Jess asks. 

“Does what they're serving count as food?” Jyn retorts and Jess snorts. 

“Barely, but it's better than starving.” Jess replies with the knowledge of what an empty belly feels like. 

“Ain't that the truth.” Jyn agrees and they walk to the Mess Hall together. The large open space is surprisingly full for this time of night on top of boasting such an undesirable menu. Jyn isn't particularly looking forward to the meal knowing the D’Qar base hasn't been restocked with fresh ingredients for quite awhile and they're relying on local products and mass produced protein. 

Her and Jess chat in line as they pick between pointless options of different colored protein squares in front of them, all of them bland and tasteless and the bright colored fruit of D’Qar. Selections made, they pick an empty table near the back. 

Jyn chomps through a magenta colored fruit with a bitter skin but sweet, crunchy insides and then picks idly at a bluish protein square with little intention of actually eating it. She’ll squirrel it away in her pocket for Bodhi who seems to burn through calories quicker than the rest of them. He even claims to likes the taste, the little oddball. 

They meander somehow from complaining about the food to a discussion of battle tactics and how the First Order is still using some of the old Empire formations for the TIE fighters, but their stormtrooper movements are new and erratic. It’s just hard enough to predict that Jyn knows Hux must have had a hand in it. He was always the cleverest of the bunch. 

It's in the middle of Jess demonstrating the troopers movements with glasses and seasoning shakers that Jyn’s instincts go suddenly prickly with the warning of danger and she turns her attention watching the crowds instead. Cassian is keeping tabs on the conversation from behind Jyn’s eyes, nodding and humming at appropriate moments in order to encourage the flow of communication, categorizing and calculating. It’s why Jyn is almost caught off guard by the question when Cassian is left suddenly blank. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever asked. What was it that brought you to the Resistance?” Jess asks around a mouthful of fruit. It’s innocent enough and neither she nor Cassian have sensed any malice from Jess, but rather the typical camaraderie of soldiers and a touch of loneliness. Jyn quickly trades off control with Cassian. 

“It was the right thing to do.” she replies instantly, too honest. “And my father, I suppose.” Jyn says. 

Jess laughs. “Yeah? Well, you're not alone in that. You're not even the only one named after a Rebel hero on base. We got plenty of legacy rebels here.” 

And that's not quite what Jyn meant, but it will serve its purpose. Cassian seems amused. 

Jess continues, “My unit commander - you'd like him, just about everyone does, but he seems your brand of reckless.” 

Jyn snorts at that while Jess grins, unrepentant. 

“He’s practically born into it, his parents were there nearly from the beginning.” 

“What about you? What brought you to the Resistance?” Jyn asks, now genuinely curious. 

“Me? Well, I’m from Dandoran.”

“Hutt space.” Jyn blinks in surprise. 

“Yeah,” Jess seems a little surprised Jyn knew that, but presses on. “So I basically grew up on stories of the Skywalkers, you know? Hutt Slayers and Jedi Knights. Leaves a bit of an impression. It’s kinda why I became a pilot, actually.” Jessika says a bit shyly. “Hearing how Luke Skywalker destroyed the Death Star.” 

Jyn’s gaze goes sharp. “Tell me.” she commands. 

Jessika looks at her, eyebrows scrunched up a little in disbelief, both at the sudden desperate tone and the idea Jyn didn’t know. “Have you never heard the story?” 

“Not from your perspective.” Jyn says with a Karkarodon grin. 

Jess scoffs, but launches into the tale with enthusiasm. Jyn had known, in a distant sort of way, that they had been successful. That someone out there had been listening as their blood spilled across Scarif’s sands. That someone received the plans and used them. The First Order wouldn't have spread from the Empire’s ashes otherwise, but it's interesting to hear the events from the perspective of thirty years of reflection and embellishment. 

The inner skeptic in Jyn wants to scoff at Skywalker’s miracle shot, finding the fatal flaw her father had carefully placed there. But the Force using side of her knows how the Force ebbs and flows in time with Cassian’s breath when he lines up an impossible sniper angle or when Chirrut fights using Baze’s eyes or Bodhi pushes a ship far past its natural limits. Jessika’s eyes are bright as she talks and even makes Jyn laugh a time or two, a rare sound from her nowadays. Cassian’s approval floats warm and fuzzy in the back of her mind. 

“You really admire Skywalker, don't you?”

Jessika actually blushes, the first time Jyn’s ever seen the other woman make such an expression. Jess has been shameless and charmingly bawdry with her affection. “Yeah, I do.” 

Suddenly that prickly feeling surges through Jyn, making her skin crawl. She hardly hears Jessika’s next words through the rushing in her head. 

“Actually, there he is now. You should meet him, Erso. Then you’ll see.” But when Jessika turns to her companion there is only an empty seat. Jyn is gone. 

**

Jyn is walking quickly, but not too quickly, down a corridor with just enough purpose no one is going to bother to stop her. There’s a plan forming in her head, swirling, and Cassian is full of foreboding. Because what Jyn knows is this: If Skywalker is in the mess hall, that means he’s not in his room. It's an opportunity that she won't get again. 

Cassian feels alarmed and Jyn brushes against him, soothing but distracted. Jyn can track the way the Force follows after Luke, like static against her skin. Actually, no. She pauses, trying to understand what the Force is saying as she stands in a hallway Luke traverses everyday. She is one with the force and the force is with her.

Not static. 

It's sand, Jyn realizes. The sting of sand blustering in the wind. It feels a little like when Bodhi is irritated, biting dust and swirling dirt. 

Cassian is pushing haste towards her, reminding her that if she's going to _break into a Master Jedi’s apartments_ , to be _quick_ about it. Getting past the door is a simple matter of slicing the tech of the locking mechanism and then she’s inside. Honestly, if the Resistance didn't want people breaking in they should get better locks. Cassian projects a tangle of feelings, irritation and worry, pride and amusement. Jyn grins to herself. 

Jyn hesitates at the threshold, throwing her senses outward, seeking. There are no Force traps, no hidden dangers tucked away at all. Just a banal, cookie cutter room, same as every other that lines the hall. Either Skywalker is trusting or stupid. 

_Maybe both_ , she thinks uncharitably as she carefully searches through his drawers. She reaches down to pull the next one - only to be jerked short. Ah, a _locked_ drawer. Now they were getting somewhere. Even Cassian radiates curiosity. When Jyn finally gets it open a very familiar object rests inside. 

Kylo’s saber. The kyber that rests inside it calls out to her, even synthetic and cracked. The Force is suddenly surrounding and pushing her forward. Jyn takes it in hand and it feels right, like she was meant to find it, meant to liberate it. 

The desire to get inside Skywalker’s quarters abruptly vanishes, the guidance of the Force dissipating leaving a vacuum that’s filled with her with hollow anxiety and Cassian’s stress. She locks the drawer back up, double checks she’s left behind no sign of her presence and scarpers. 

Cassian is pacing the room when she gets back, a bundle of icy nerves. Chirrut is at the door now and has been sending soothing waves towards Cassian to little effect. The second Cassian sees Jyn he moves forward, catching her body against his even as their thoughts surge together. He noses at her temple and she squeezes him tight, projecting safety and affection until he’s settled. 

He won't ask her not to go out again because they both know that when the walls become too small, when her feet get too restless, she won’t remain inside. He only asks that he go with her in mind if not in body. Her agreement is sunshine through his thoughts. 

Kylo’s saber rests heavy and safe against her side, tucked away where it remains concealed. Cassian feels the Force pushing at him, and he draws upon his talent of making things disappear and wraps it around the hilt. The Force is quiet around it now, practically invisible, but Jyn will keep the blade within easy reach for when it calls. 

And she has a feeling it will. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Ive got a sequel planned and outlined that I'm working on. It will go more into detail about when and how they were released from being sequestered in the base and managed to earn the trust of the Resistance. I'm gonna try and get as much done before posting so that there's no super long waits between chapters. By then we should be a lot closer to the new movie and who knows what that could inspire?


End file.
